Will the Spells Work?
by Nudge-Monique
Summary: Harry Potter and his wife Ginny are introduced into the world of good vampires. When evil vampires comes for the teenage Renesme the whole group, vampires, werewolves, and wizards, will put their lives on the line to protect her. But will magic spells work on the vampires impenetrable skin? What if Jacob is on the other side?
1. Strange new people?

This is a Twilight meets Harry Potter!

"Ginny? Did you see that?" Harry asked his wife.

"See what Harry?" Ginny replied. Then changing the subject, "Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl? Since it is our first baby, I hope it is's girl."

But Harry wasn't listening. He had just seen something passing through the forest. It was very pale and very fast.

So Harry goes out into the woods alone to look. A stunningly beautiful woman appears in front of him. "Edward! There is a man here! Edward!" The woman's voice was beautiful but there was a pain in it.

A man just as pale and stunning appeared next to her. "Bella, shh, you can do it, control your thirst." Then he turned to Harry, "Sorry, she is very thirsty. I am Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella, and our daughter is somewhere in the forest with her boyfriend Jacob."

Harry gulped "Are you vampires?" Edward nodded "You're not going to drink my blood are you?"

Bella burst out laughing. "Drink your blood! We're vegetarian! We only drink animal blood. We were following some elk when you came through here. I'm still considering drinking Jake's blood, but Edward won't let me."

Somehow Harry didn't find this funny. He thought it was frightening! Edward was the next one to speak, "Would you like to come to our house and meet the rest of our family?"

Harry thought about this. He didn't want to leave Ginny, but was he really willing to take his wife into a vampire's home? "Can I go get my wife?" he asked, concluding that it would be best.

Bella nodded, even though Edward had extended the invitation. He was about to leave when a gorgeous girl came into site. Bounding behind her was a large russet brown wolf. A few seconds later the girl handed the wolf something from her back pack and it bounded into the forest. Moments later a boy came back, maybe three years older than the girl who he estimated to be around thirteen.

. They were all watching him. Then he realized he was supposed to be getting Ginny. He turned to leave and walked back to his house. Ginny was still sitting on the porch swing. "Ginny, we're going to go over to someone's house now." Harry told her.

"OK, let's go then." Ginny replied

The vampires were there waiting for them. The girl walked up to them at normal speed. She reached out a hand to Ginny and said "Hello, my name is Renesme Cullen." After she shook Ginny's hand she gestured to the others. "These are my parents Bella and Edward Cullen and my boyfriend Jacob Black. Anyway, me and my parents" Here Bella gave her a strong look so she corrected herself "My parents and I, are vampires and Jacob is a werewolf shape shifter." She finished


	2. The newbies like her

If they had looked surprised before, Renesme just scarred all sense out of them. As they all walk back to their house Bella's hunger grows worse. When they reach the house Renesme decides they need to go in the fun way. She holds a hand out to Ginny. Ginny takes her hand and Renesme pulls her close enough to lift Ginny easily into her arms. Ignoring the warning look from her father, she takes two steps back, and then runs back towards the house were the rest of the Cullen's live not the cottage in the woods. She propels herself up towards an open window on the third floor. When she lands safely inside the window she hears Jacob cheering from the ground and Alice clapping from somewhere in the room.

After she put down Ginny, Renesme spun around and ran into Alice's arms. Her aunt had been on her honeymoon with Jasper. Then Renesme jumped back out the window to get Harry. Harry was heavier than Ginny so she took three steps back instead of two. She made it through the window with no trouble. Jasper was in there too now.

"Uncle Jasper!" Renesme exclaimed.

He opened his arms to the girl and spun her around. Jasper whispered in her ear "Emmet and Rose are back too."

The girl made a beeline for the living room and slammed into Emmet. She almost fell backwards but he caught her. He was laughing at her to. She hugged both Emmet and Rosalie. Then she had to leave for school. Her school was the same school where her mother and father met. The school was very plain and even though she was very pretty she didn't have any friends. All the people teased her because she was really smart. She would have been teased for growing fast too but she only grew about a millimeter a day now. She took her seat in Trig class. As the other students filed in she caught a sent she didn't know. She knew it was a boy. His sent was followed by another she didn't know. A girl.

They weren't human though. They were vampires. The teacher spoke up "All right Kally, you sit over there by Matt. And Jake you go sit by Nessie."

She sucked in a breath when he said my name. The boy, Jake, sat next to me. "What are we doing supposed to do?" Jake asked me.

She looked up to explain it to him and noticed his eyes were golden. So he was a vegetarian too. She explained the unit we were on and he seemed to know this all ready. After school Renesme invited Jake and Kally over to her house to meet her family. They had a race to see who fastest Kally beat Nessie was and Jake hands down. When they got to her house Jacob wasn't there yet. So she introduced her family. "This is my mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Rose. Jake will be here soon." She told them.

At that moment Jacob walked in. Nessie's smile dropped.


	3. Twice? Really?

Jacob couldn't' describe what happened. But when he walked into the room all he could see was her. She was holding him on earth. It was like he was a balloon and she held his string. Then his thoughts came back around. His super sensitive ears picked up a sound that he never wanted to hear ever again. It was a high pitched scream filled with agony. Then he noticed who was missing from the room. Nessie. Nessie was screaming? Why? Then he realized. She had been standing there when he imprinted on another girl. He saw the boy just before he ran out of the room. Who was that? Jacob thought.

He had to find her. He was moving so fast he didn't see what he tripped over. Then he saw Nessie lying on the ground sobbing. "Who is there?" she asked.

"Jake." He replied.

She looked up. He guessed she was expecting Jacob because she seemed surprised to see him. But when he opened his arms to her she fell into them. Together they sat in the woods and talked. He learned about her power, how it was like the flip of her mothers. How she was going to kill Jacob if he ever set so much as a toe on her property again. He told her about himself. He was fifteen when he was changed. He started school in the lowest grade he could so he could learn more. He had no powers like mind reading or controlling emotions but he could move metal objects with his mind. She seemed fascinated by this. He asked her "How exactly does your power work?"

"Well," she said, "if I touch you and think of a memory I want to send you, you see it. Would you like to see one?"

He nodded. She showed him a battle that had taken place when she was younger. The wolves had taken their side against the intruders.

. There was one more thing she wanted to know about Jacob. "I know Jacob is your boyfriend. But what happened back there?" he asked Nessie

"Basically, the same thing that happened the first time Jacob saw me. He imprinted. It is kind of like finding your other half. None of us knew it could happen twice." She explained

The two of them started to walk back to the house. When they got there Jacob was gone. Jake and Kally left. Nessie ran at full speed to her tree house by the river. Emmet had made it for her and only the two of them knew where it was. She spent the night there sometimes when she was upset. She was about to fall asleep when she heard something thud just outside her door. She pulled her knife out of the secret compartment that Emmet had built into the mattress. The person entered the tree house. Nessie jumped into a spin kick that hit her opponent right in the ribs. Nessie hit the light switch and they flickered on. She immediately wished she hadn't, it was Jacob on the floor. She glared at him. He spoke up, "Nessie, I didn't mean to imprint on her. It just happened."

"I don't care Jacob! You can have whoever you want, so take her, cause I am no longer an option. Good night." She dismissed him and he left.

She switched the lights off and got back in bed. Then someone knocked on the door. "I thought I told you to leave Jacob" she hissed throwing the door open.

To her surprise it was Jake standing outside the door. She gestured that he should come in and sit at the table. He broke the silence, "Look Nessie, I went home and started to work on some homework and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I even answered one of the math problems with your name. And then I realized there was something I wanted to do."

He walked over to where she was standing and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her into h the kiss. Her first kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then they heard a howl that made them jump apart. Nessie knew it was Jacob, but she didn't care. Serves him right, she thought. Then she was asleep.


	4. Who will it be?

When she awoke the first thing she saw was him. Jake was still in the tree house. He had stayed the whole night. She smelled something cooking. Waffles! Jake was microwaving her waffles. When he saw that she was up he walked over to her and pulled her into a sitting position. After breakfast she had to go home and change. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jake asked her.

"No. Mom and Dad would have fits."

"Alright, I'll meet you here. In 30 minutes." Jake said.

When Nessie got home she changed into her school clothes. Neither of her parents questioned her about where she had been. When they did speak it was just normal conversation like, "Are you hungry?" her mom asked.

Nessie shook her head. So her dad asked her, "Are you buying lunch today?"

Nessie giggled. She knew he was joking. This was a question her dad asked every day, it was funny because she always bought lunch. Her dad smiled at her laugh and handed her some money. She hugged her mom and dad goodbye and then she left the house. She walked back to the tree house instead of running. She knew he wouldn't be there yet. When she did arrive she went inside to wait.

A few minutes later someone entered the tree house. Expecting Jake she turned to smile at hi. Her smile faded fast, because it wasn't Jake, it was Jacob. "What do you want?" she growled at him.

"I wanted to come see you." He said grinning, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Get out. Now." Nessie said trying to keep from yelling.

He reached toward her and she backed away crashing into something. Nessie turned to see what it was. It was Jake. Jake wrapped an arm around her waist. Then he turned to Jacob. "I think she wants you to leave."

"What are you a mind reader now? You just happen to know how she feels." Jacob asked him.

Jacob was shaking. Nessie knew why this was bad. She whispered to Jake "He's getting mad. If he doesn't calm down he'll change and you'll get hurt."

Jake pushed Nessie behind him. That really set Jacob off. "You don't own her!" He shouted.

"Stop it! Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Nessie screamed.

"Shh." Said Jake stroking Nessie's hair. "We have got to go to school."

On the way to school Nessie thought. She knew what was going to happen. She would have to choose between Jacob and Jake. Even though he broke her heart she still loved Jacob, but Jake was always there for her, even when she didn't know he was there. The problem was, no matter who she picked she would have to live with the other one. If she picked Jacob, Jake and Kally had become good friends with the rest of Nessie's family. If she picked Jake, she would still see Jacob because he had imprinted on Kally, who was Jake's adopted sister. Even though the odds of her picking Jacob were almost microscopic and she knew her parents would like it if she picked Jake. They had not totally forgiven Jake for imprinting on her as a baby. Nessie wanted to talk to a married woman but not her mother. Ginny! She and Ginny had become close over the last couple of days. Ginny would have some advice.

Nessie walked along. As she walked she thought about what she would say to Ginny. She knew she would have to wait until after school hours ended before she could talk to Ginny because Ginny would not approve of ditching.

As Nessie headed back to her tree house she heard something behind her. When she turned to look there was nothing there so she walked on. Then she heard the noise again, she kept walking, figuring it was just a squirrel. Suddenly something extremely hard slammed into her back, and she hit the ground. Nessie spun around, her fists flying. She hit the thing before she saw what it was. Her punch didn't even phase it and when she saw who it was the breath was knocked out of her. Kally slammed Nessie into a tree and her world went black.


	5. The truth about Kally

Nessie knew she was awake but she couldn't see anything. She heard Kally's voice and a man that she did not know. "Well Kally, you did well and your boyfriend also helped, correct?"

"Yes Master. He helped very much." Kally responded

"Where exactly do you come in here? Are you a friend of Renesme?" The man asked

"In a way, I guess." Jacob responded. Yeah, Jacob.

"What the hell?" Nessie said

"Ahh, our guest is awake. How do you feel?" Mystery man asked her

"How do I feel? Like someone dropped an effing brick on my head!"

"Now, now. That is no way to talk to a person holding you captive. I think I need to teach you a lesson." Then mystery man struck out hitting Nessie square in the stomach.

"Asshole!" Nessie shrieked. She now knew that the man was vampire, because a normal person could not punch her hard enough for it to hurt.

"Master, let me deal with her." Kally said.

"All right, but if you want to fight her you must take off the blindfold." Mystery man told Kally.

Suddenly, she could see again. The room was not small but it wasn't big. There was only one piece of furniture in the room, the chair she was in. "Get up and prepare to fight Kally." Mystery man told her.

Kally stood across the room from Nessie wearing a pair of black shorts and a v-neck shirt. Nessie herself was wearing jeans and halter top. With one swift movement she tore off the legs of her jeans making them fairly even shorts. She stood facing her opponent, when Jacob caught her eye. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were full of worry, for her.


	6. Who?

Nessie felt the splintering pain in her side. Jacob noticed the change in her breathing and rushed to her side. When Nessie first saw him she smiled, but then her face washed over into a mask of pain. Jacob didn't understand, Nessie saw it in his face that he had no idea why she was mad. So she showed him. She showed him imprinting on Kally, helping Kally, standing by while she was beat up by Kally. She knew he loved Kally, and she would never forgive him for it. She also showed him what she thought her dad would do when he found out. Jacob cringed, when she showed her father pounding him into a pulp. The very thought of it scared him. After he had imprinted on his newly born daughter, they had not been on the best terms. Frankly, Edward Cullen scared the crap out of him. The thought that Edward could snap him like a twig was scary as hell. And Bella, Bella could kill him just as easy, and had more reason to do so. He had to convince Nessie that he loved her and only her. But that wasn't true, he loved Kally too. And Kally would do anything he wanted, as long as he helped her with her missions. Jacob had spent many nights with Kally, and they had all been perfect.


End file.
